


Fuck you, Winchester!

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: A small, semi public brawl.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	Fuck you, Winchester!

The door of the bar was kicked open as you stormed out. Your blood was boiling and your heartbeat was heard in your ears. Refusing Sam’s offer to drive back to the hotel with him was the stupidest decision you could have made.  
So, you were stuck in this dive bar watching Dean flirt, drink and borderline ignoring your very existence. The women in there were pretty, there was no denying that.  
But come on!  
A couple of beers and a face like Dean’s and they were practically begging to be fucked.  
Standing outside the bar, you leaned against the wall and felt grateful for the cool breeze and the light rain that fell on your face. Unfortunately, neither of those things did anything to calm your rage. You kicked at some dirt with your boot and let out an angry cry, scaring a drunk couple who stumbled out and hurried to a nearby car.  
“Great! I’m the village crazy.” You thought to yourself and moved a little further away, hiding in the semi darkness of a small alley.  
Why hadn’t you left with Sam?  
At least you wouldn’t be here to witness all this shameless flirting with those sluts.  
Why was he such an asshole?  
Why couldn’t he see how madly in love you were with him?  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You said over and over as you kicked at the dirty ground.  
“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Came HIS voice behind you.  
“Nothing! I just needed some fresh air. You can go back and tend to your business, Dean.” You spat, not turning around to look at him.  
“Are you sure?” He insisted and you realized that he was now standing directly behind you. His tone was light and you were certain he was having a blast, something that combined with your anger was the last drop in your already overflowing glass of emotions.  
“Fuck you, Winchester.” You whispered through gritted teeth. You raised your arm and turned around quickly wanting to slap his stupid face. He caught your hand, mid air, stopping the hit without any effort at all.  
“Care to try that again, sweetheart?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
Was he challenging you?  
You lifted your other hand, trying to deliver the hit to his smug face. He caught that too and you found yourself pushed against the wall, both your arms pinned above your head, his thigh spreading your legs. You felt his hot breath caressing your face as his lips lightly touched your jaw and a shameless moan escaped your lips.  
Your stupid body was betraying you and you hated it and loved it at the same minute. He held your arms above your head in one of his and used the other to push some strands of damp hair away from your face, looking at you.  
“Mmmmhhhmm, you’re wet!” He whispered in your ear, licking at your shell and biting your earlobe.  
“Fuck you, Winchester,” you managed to breathe.  
“Gladly, darling.”


End file.
